


Make Me A Stone

by Rainbowrites



Series: Month of Friendship [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elements, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowrites/pseuds/Rainbowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, have you noticed that we’re elementally thematic?”</p><p>(prompt: Allison + Lydia "Earth")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me A Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place directly after the season 2 finale
> 
> title comes from River Tam's rant in the movie Serenity "Please god, make me a stone!"

“Hey, have you noticed that we’re elementally thematic?”

Allison blinked. “…Huh?”

Lydia twirled a strand of her hair as she poked Allison’s thigh with her toes to remind her to get back to work. Her toenails weren’t going to paint themselves. She’d come over to cheer Allison up after that god-awful excuse for a break up, and she was  _not_  leaving until every nail had been painted and every ounce of chocolate fudge chocolate chip ice cream had been eaten. “I mean, not us personally, although you could make an argument there.” She flipped her coppery hair significantly. “Fire is both life and death after all. Not to mention the light of knowledge. But no, I meant our years. Well, since you transferred.” She broke off, musing, “Everything seemed to start after you transferred here.”

“I’m just that important, huh?” Allison smiled crookedly.

“Of course you are, sweetie.” Even Lydia wasn’t quite sure whether that was scathingly sweet or sweetly scathing. “But don’t confuse symptoms with cause. Correlation is not causation.”

“Mhmm,” Allison hummed, carefully layering on essie Snap Happy red.

Lydia ticked off points, carefully avoiding smudging her still wet fingernails. “First, it was Derek Hale coming back. The Hale fire. Plus, I had to teach you all how to make Molotov cocktails to fight. Which apparently,” she said, honey sweet, “you used to kill Peter. Not all that effectively mind you, but you tried.”

Allison started guiltily, and frantically dabbed at the paint dotting Lydia’s feet like blood. 

“And then this year, Jackson crawled his way out of the water.” She snorted. “Like the first mammal, I’m sure he likes to think of himself.” She felt her heart quiver with either love or disgust, and rolled her eyes. “Like he’s that important.”

Allison glanced up at her, but mercifully stayed mum. Instead she concentrated on tracing perfect hearts into each nail, even the pinky. Eye training exercises came in all shapes and forms.

“And then Matt and his  _drowning_  thing. Really, it’s like move on already!” She flipped her hair haughtily. He couldn’t even get revenge by himself. He had to have someone pretty much hand him a loaded gun. Loaded lizard, whatever. Pathetic. “It’s also been raining way too often for this area in this time of year. It’s ridiculous. The humidity is terrible for my hair.” Not that anyone but her would have known that.

“So what’s next?” Allison asked. “Tornados or earthquakes?” Her face was lined with weary readiness. 

Lydia reflected on the life choices that lead to this being a very serious question. She blamed McCall. And Derek. Those cheekbones did  _not_  excuse him.

“Earth is next,” she said. She made a mental note to look into where the fault lines ran across California. There was probably one that ran right under Beacon Hills, a rift just waiting beneath their feet to shake the world out from under him. 

“We’ll be ready.” A muscle worked in Allison’s jaw like a fish on a line.

Lydia didn’t ask whether  _we_  included Scott. “We will.”


End file.
